Millennium Child
by Phoenix Lee Evyns
Summary: Yu-gi-oh/HP, Harry is transported back in time to Ancient Egypt when Atemu's ruled. The Twin goddesses Bast & Sekhmet leave their child in Atemu' care who adopts Harry as his own son, understanding the chances of Harry not being able to stay. A.U.
1. Prologue

Millennium Child

Prologue

By

Phoenix Firestorm

The Dark Lord gazed down at the child inside the crib, still not quite believing that such a small life form could pose a threat to him!\

Not clueing in to the fact that said child won't be small forever, but grow up to be the person he is destined to be.

No, his only concern is his own survival and that meant eliminating any who stood in his way!

Nothing will stop his plans from fruition, absolutely nothing!

His wand slowly rose and aimed at the child, eyes narrowed as he whispered the fatal words.

The cloaked figure watched in barely suppressed fascination as the almost neon-green beam of magic energy flew toward the crib and its occupant, fully expecting to see the child's life come to a rather sudden and abrupt end.

He definitely didn't expect what actually happened, it showed by the expression on his face!

The beam of deadly magic suddenly halted by a reddish-gold barrier, appearing as if out of thin air and molding itself around the childs body…much like a second skin.

Some of the deadly magic did manage to get through and strike the child on the forehead, but the rest was repelled off the barrier and right back at him!

The cloaked figure tried to get out of the way but wasn't fast enough, a shriek of pain erupted from his throat and caused his body to fall backward.

The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him, was the childs glowing body as it slowly faded away. Leaving nothing behind except still bodies and signs of a battle, nothing as to what happened to the child.

~*~

Ancient Egypt

Middle Kingdom (roughly)

18th dynasty

"My Pharaoh," One of the guards spoke and got his kings attention as they rode along the road back to the city, "something seems to be going on over where the temple of Bast once stood."

Pharaoh Atemu glanced over and frowned thoughtfully, then turned to his companion and said "We had better check it out then, might be serious?"

Set frowned as well then sighed "Probably but several guards and I will go first my Pharaoh, just in case it proves to be dangerous. The temple of Bast was destroyed long ago, before your father was born if I remember correctly. Most of the main building is still intact but no one has dared to go too close for fear it wasn't structurally safe. I think your father had plans to rebuild it or see if it could be repaired but nothing ever came of the idea, at least not that I know of."

The group turned off the road and headed toward the ruined temple in the far distance, although Atemu couldn't help but be impressed the closer they got to the structure. Even in ruins, the temple still had an aura of majesty and elegance about it.

Atemu waited on the outskirts of the temple and watched as his friend and priest along with several guards went ahead to check if it was safe for him to come any further, he had a feeling it was but let them check anyway.

Atemu had seen the temple several times in the distance as he grew up but this is the closest he has ever been to the complex, nor was he a stranger to the worship of the twin goddesses even though they weren't ones he personally followed despite the fact that he liked cats. It wasn't too long before Set and the guards returned, dirty and relatively unharmed.

"The way to the main building is safe your highness," Set replied calmly, "although I do advise that we stay alert as we found signs of lions around."

Atemu nodded then said as he nudged his horse forward "Of course Set, but I'm not too worried about the lions as this is a temple to Bast. I would be concerned if there weren't live cats around somewhere, did you find anything else of interest?"

"Not really your highness, we didn't check any of the other buildings making up the complex. We just made sure that the path to the main building was safe, normally I would have everything checked before you were allowed near but I didn't want to offend the twin goddesses."'

Set hesitated then continued "For some strange reason I was being drawn toward the main building, nor do I know why either."

Atemu sighed "I know what you mean my friend, I too have been drawn to this place many times over the years but was never allowed near for some strange reason. Nor did I have the time after my father died, my people needed me and I couldn't let them down. Maybe when we get back, I can make plans to repair the temple if father's plans don't do it justice."

The group soon arrived at the main building and dismounted from their horses, most of the guards remained behind with the horses but a few went up the stairs and into the building with their king and the head priest.

Atemu paused within the entrance and looked around hesitantly, then said "This way Set, I'm being pulled in this direction." The young Pharaoh pointed off to one side then turned to follow his instincts.

Set nodded and moved to follow his king, the guards close behind them. While they walked through the temple, Atemu and Set looked around to see what condition the structure is in. Both were glad that it didn't seem to be too bad, of course Atemu knew he would have to consult the engineers and priestesses to be sure that it could even be repaired or rebuild.

Somehow or another Atemu managed to get separated from the others and soon found himself in one of the inner courtyards, the young king looked around curiously and wondered what to do now.

"Pharaoh Atemu." A female voice spoke from behind him, causing Atemu to turn around and inhale sharply at the feline-headed woman there.

"Lady Bast," Atemu breathed softly, "what can I do for one of the twin goddesses?"

He bowed slightly in respect then straightened up to look at her expectantly.

Lady Bast chuckled "Come with me young king, there is something my sister and I want you to do for us."

Atemu frowned thoughtfully then followed the deity out of the courtyard and down several narrow hallways until they reached the door to a small room. Lady Bast entered the room silently, going over to where her sister sat patiently. Atemu followed her into the room, pausing when he saw Lady Sekhmet there.

"Lady Sekhmet," he replied respectfully, "what is it that you want me to do?"

"We want you to take this child and adopt him as your son, raising him in ways that we cannot." Lady Bast explained calmly.

Atemu looked at them in surprise then down at what he just realized is a cradle between them, he came closer and saw a toddler lay sleeping within. An unruly mop of black hair covering his head and what looked to be a very nasty scar in the middle of his forehead, Atemu felt one of his eyebrows raise slightly at the scars lightning bolt shape.

"Where are the child's parents, has something happened to them?" Atemu asked curiously as he studied the child.

"They are dead," Lady Sekhmet replied darkly, "killed by a magician gone dark."

Lady Bast explained warningly "Pharaoh Atemu, before you accept the child as your son. You need to know that he isn't from this time period, the child was pulled back through time to land here. We also can not tell you much more than that, except not to be surprised if he suddenly leaves for his own time period…nor do we know how he will return to his one time. We don't have any idea on how long he can stay in this time period, the child could be sent back to his own time at any moment."

Atemu gazed at the child thoughtfully, his advisors have been after him to marry and produce an heir. He kept putting it off because there was no woman that caught his attention long enough, nor could he spare the time as all his focus was on his people. If he did agree to adopting the child as his son, then he will at least have an heir on the chance something happened to him before he got to produce an heir of his own blood.

"If you are concerned if your court will accept the child as your son, do not worry as we will see that they cause you no trouble." Lady Bast replied softly.

"I will admit that did cross my mind," Atemu answered uncertainly, "I don't want to put him in danger simply because my court is too hidebound and ignorant to accept new ways."

He glanced up at the twin goddesses and said calmly "I will do as you ask of me, I will love and care for the child as if he is my own flesh and blood. Is there anything else I need to know about the child, I want to be prepared for whatever the future may bring us."

"Thank you young king," Lady Sekhmet spoke up, "as for anything else of importance about the child. We would advise you to apprentice him to Mahaado once he finishes his basic schooling at Scribe school, both of his parents were magicians of some importance. His mother was a potion mistress of great skill while his father worked as a law enforcer with one of his best friends, this is all we can really tell you about the child."

Atemu thought for a moment then said "I will see about apprenticing him to Mahaado and one of the court doctors, it will do him good to have a well-rounded education in case he does not become king after me. He will still be trained on the chance I do not have children, but that is some distance away."

Lady Bast nodded and leaned down to pick up the child in her arms, being careful not to wake him. She straightened up afterward and turned toward Atemu, taking a few steps to close the distance between them. Atemu carefully took the child from her, making sure his new son is secure and not in danger of being dropped. The young king smiled down at the child, already knowing what he will name his son.

"Rapses Khasekhem," he murmured softly, "that is what you will be known as from now on."

He didn't notice the look that the twin goddesses gave him or that they had even heard him, being to focused on his new son. The sisters glanced at each other and smiled faintly, knowing that they made the right choice for their child. Atemu would keep him safe from those who wish him harm, of that they could be sure.

~*~

Bast asked uncertainly after Atemu and his new son left "Are you sure we should have kept so much information to ourselves about our child, that young Rapses is actually our many times great-grandson."

Sekhmet answered calmly "Yes we did, if that was known then our child would be sought after for it and not live a normal life…or rather as normal a life as a member of the royal family could have. We are not allowed to have a daily part of his life, but we can watch over him from a distance and protect him in little ways."

Bast sighed "You are correct as always dear sister, we should leave and get started on our other tasks. Our child may have a new family now but it won't last, we need to make sure everything is ready for when he has to return back to his own time."

The sisters nodded in agreement then vanished, each to complete their own list of tasks.

~*~

Present time

One week later

Albus, Minerva and several other Hogwarts staff members watched sadly as the coffins that contained the bodies of James and Lily Potter were lowered into the ground. Remus Lupin and surprisingly Petunia Dursley plus other friends stood not far away, most were surprised to see Petunia considering how the woman felt toward her sister. Nor did she stay long afterward, leaving immediately without a word to anyone. Albus recognized most of the people who came and knew them either personally or through word-of-mouth.

Once the funeral was done, some of them would head to Grignotts for the will reading. Albus and Minerva headed over to join Remus, Severus and the young man beside them. Albus didn't recognize him but Minerva did somewhat, she just didn't know much about him though.

"Hello Headmaster, Professor. How are you both doing, has there been any headway in the search for Harry?" Remus asked, hope showed faintly in his grief-filled eyes.

Albus shook his head sadly but determination showed in his eyes to not give up, Remus's shoulders sank some and his eyes closed briefly as he fought to pull himself together.

"Nothing has been found yet in the search Remus, the ministry has sent out what people they could spare to help plus all of our friends have also joined in to find little Harry. Don't give up hope Remus, we'll find the child." Minerva replied soothingly to the grief-stricken man.

Remus nodded slightly then got down to business, introducing the man with him and Severus "Headmaster, Professor. This is Lily's 2nd cousin on her mothers side, Pegasus J. Crawford. He came over from America to see Lily and Harry only to find out that this happened, he couldn't get away any sooner." Minerva exclaimed "I remembered you, Lily was always talking about her cousin and the trouble he constantly got himself into. She showed me pictures of the two of you as the years went by."

Pegasus spoke in a mildly shocked tone "You wound me Fair Lady, I am always the perfect gentleman. Can I help it if trouble likes me and dangers always seem to find me no matter what I do."

He bowed low and gently pressed a kiss to Minerva's hand, causing the strict lady to blush and become quite flustered. Severus snorted at what Pegasus said, not believing a word of it. Remus just smiled and rolled his eyes at the act. Albus chuckled at how Minerva is acting, although he was rather curious to know more about this American cousin of Lily's.

"How long are you staying in England Mr. Crawford?" Albus asked curiously.

Pegasus straightened up and answered calmly "I had originally planned to stay a week or two at least, spending most of it with my favorite cousin and her son. Other than photos, this would have been the first time I have seen Harry so I was looking forward to it. Now everything has changed with Lily and James death, so I am staying until I find Harry since I will not leave without my ward. You can also explain to me why Sirius Black never came to the funeral as he is James best friend/brother?"

Pegasus held up a hand to keep them from talking as he spoke again "Don't bother telling me that rubbish about him betraying them and etc, Sirius would never do that…acting without thinking of the consequences…yes unfortunately. Remus already told me what everyone believes Sirius did and it's total rubbish!"

"What do you mean rubbish?" Minerva asked curiously.

"It's simple my dear lady, Sirius was never the Secret Keeper but a decoy and bait to draw the darkling's away from the real Secret Keeper and his friends. I believe Sirius said that he would be the person which came to mind simply because of how close he and James are, so they hatched this supposedly grand plan." Pegasus explained.

Now this surprised everyone and caused them to get very uneasy that they may have made a very big mistake. Albus carefully cleared his throat and asked "How do you know all this Mr. Crawford, also what did you mean by calling Harry your ward?"

"Simple Headmaster, Lily told me in a letter along with another letter that explained everything about the plan. Both James and Lily wanted to make sure that nothing would happen to Harry and that if something did happen to them, Sirius would still be around to look after their son. So they both wrote letters detailing everything and gave them to several people with orders that they were to be used in the event of their deaths and etc. I have one, the head goblin of Grignotts has another, the Potter family lawyer has another and Lily's lawyer has the last one."

"As for why I called Harry my ward, it's because he is. Lily made me one of Harry's guardiens along with Sirius as the godfather. She wanted Petunia as Harry's godmother but couldn't risk it with the rift between the sisters. So she had to choose someone else, I don't know who it is though…she was thinking of either you Professor or someone called Molly Weasley."

This bit of news surprised some and shocked others, mainly Minerva and Molly who had not known of the decision. After some thought on the matter, they all wanted to know who was chosen and what to do about the matter concerning Sirius. If the man was indeed innocent, then they would have some work to do.. not to mention apologizing to Sirius for not believing him. Plus they also had to find out who really did betray the Potters, not to mention trying to find Harry himself.

It was all too much to take in right now, but suffice to say that everyone would be very busy in the coming days to think of much else.

~*~

Present Time

London, England

4 months later

Pegasus entered his London townhouse silently, removed his coat and dropped it over a chair then his footwear on the floor beside the chair. Afterward, he headed through the house to his study and fell tiredly onto the sofa.

He had just returned from 4 months of searching for his ward, using every means at his disposal and all the connections in his vast network to try and find Harry. Nor was he giving up either, Pegasus had promised sweet lily that he would take care of her son and he will keep that promise or else.

The young man had just returned to London for a short break and to rethink everything, he had pretty much decided that Harry wasn't in England or Scotland or Ireland anymore. Which meant he had to broaden his search area to include other countries, the problem facing Pegasus now is deciding which direction to head in?

After a few moments of heavy thinking, he reached above his head and picked the framed photo that sat on the table beside the sofa. His hand brought it down to lay on his chest then turned the frame upright so he could gaze at the photo within, Pegasus gazed sadly as he lightly traced his fingertips over the people captured in the photo.

"I'll find him," Pegasus murmured softly, "I'll find Harry….I promise Lily." He smiled at the images of the younger Lily, Pegasus and Cynthia all together. Pegasus remembered that time, it was the summer of their 15th year and Lily had come over to spent it with them. Quickly becoming one of his fondest and happiest memories, he and Lily had always been close while he and Petunia could barely stand each other.

Just then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see who it was, thinking that it was the maid or someone else on the staff. Getting the shock of his life when he saw the familiar figure of Shadi standing there, Pegasus shot upright and turned to face the mysterious young man whom he thought had died in that final battle…at least that is how he understood things from what Yugi-boy said.

"Shadi, what are you doing here…how are you even still alive?" Pegasus blurted out in shock, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I still live because the twin goddesses and the pharaoh want it, they wanted a contact/messenger to the outside/mortal world. Now that the items are safe and heavily protected," Shadi explained calmly, "I can serve the pharaoh in other ways."

"He instructed me to tell you that Harry Potter is safe where he is and will return to you in time for his schooling at Hogwarts to begin, you are to tell Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Severus Snape…no one else!"

"The Pharaoh does not want this spread throughout England, so the less people who know…the safer Harry will be when he returns."

Shadi turned to leave only to stop when Pegasus called out "Wait, what do you mean that the Pharaoh said my cousin is safe? Does he know where Harry is?" Shadi paused briefly to look over his shoulder at Pegasus then said calmly "I can say no more other than what my king told me too, but in regards to your search…I would suggest you head south."

Pegasus didn't get a chance to say anything more as Shadi disappeared, leaving as mysteriously as he arrived, leaving the young man to ponder what he meant by heading south. Pegasus got to his feet after a few moments and headed over to the large wall map of the world, a frown on his face as he studied it closely. Both eyes flicking over the countries south of England, only to freeze and settle on one.

"Egypt…." He breathed out softly.

~*~

Present Time

Egypt

1 year later

Bill Weasley breathed a sigh of relief as he finished the last of the curses that covered this part of the tomb recently discovered, they haven't figured out just whose tomb it was yet but it appeared to be a very important person. At least according to the curses he has been running into since he began work on this dig, at least he is learning more about curses than he ever did during his schooling.

The young man held up his light to get a better look at the writings that cover the walls, most of them were pretty basic and told about the tombs owner but one section got his attention enough to move closer. He recognized the images at the start to be ones of the twin goddesses, Bast and Sekhmet.

Sekhmet was sitting beside what look to be a cradle while her sister stood beside her, facing them was a familiar image of what everyone called 'The Nameless Pharaoh' because no one has been able to find out who he is…just that he ruled Egypt during the New Kingdom period.

The next set of images were of Bast holding a child in her arms and the Nameless Pharaoh, Bills eyes flicked over to the next set to see the child now in the Nameless Pharaohs arms and the king facing away from Bast as if he is leaving.

Bill would have gone on to the other images engraved on this part of the wall but felt his eyes drawn back to the child, something about the image got his attention but he didn't know what. Frowning, the young man moved closer for a better look and held his light up to make things clearer.

It wasn't until he focused on the child's forehead that his eyes widened slightly in alarm and he inhaled sharply, not sure if what he saw was real or a product of long hours without a break. There, on the child's forehead, was a lightning bolt shape.

The red-head only knew of one child with a lightning bolt mark on his forehead and that child has been missing for a little over a year, most had started to give up the search but those that cared about the child refused. Bill wasn't even sure if this writing could be believed, but if it is true and he didn't just imagine all of it. The curse breaker had a sinking feeling that he wasn't just jumping to conclusions here, his guts and instincts told him so.

After some careful thought, Bill nodded abruptly to show he had come to a decision. He couldn't tell this to anyone, not his boss or friends or family. At least not until he had more data to back everything up, which meant he needed to learn all he could about the Nameless Pharaoh and his reign.

The young man dug around in his workbag and pulled out an item used to record images, he then carefully recorded the writings on the Nameless Pharaoh and child so he would have a copy to study later. Not putting the recorder away until he got everything, which was quite a lot on the Nameless Pharaoh and the tombs owner but not much on the child.

Bill was so focused on his task that he never noticed that he was being observed by someone hidden in the shadows, the silent observer didn't stay long afterwards…leaving after several moments had pass.

"So it begins," Shadi thought, "the sands of Prince Yahya's life have begun to flow toward his destiny. Others need to be told of this so steps are taken to protect the prince, educate him on what he needs to do and prepare him for what is to come."


	2. Chapter 1

Millenium Child

Chapter 1

By

Phoenix Firestorm

"May I be excused mom, grandpa?" Yugi asked politely, putting his fork down beside the now empty plate.

"You may Yugi," Mrs. Mutou answered, "are you going to bed now or staying up late for awhile?"

Yugi pushed back his chair and stood up, leaning over to give his mom a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Not sure mom, I might stay up an hour or son and work on my summer assignments for Prof. Stevenson. He gave us several papers to write on Ancient Cultures of our choice, I'm doing one of them on Ancient Egypt….preferably Yami's time if I ca word it right. The others I want to do on ancient cultures affected by the Shadow Games, like Atlantis."

Grandpa spoke up "You shouldn't have any trouble with that Yugi, considering all the adventures you and your friends had with those cultures. Have you decided on the other cultures yet?"

"Not sure Grandpa, so far the Shadow Games seem to be pretty much confined to the older continents, like Egypt and lost Atlantis. I'd like to get in touch with Prof. Hopkins and find out if he found anything of interest in other cultures, it's been awhile since we last heard from him."

"True, Arthur has been pretty quiet lately. I wonder if he is alright, he's not getting any younger?" Sugoroku replied thoughtfully6 before he changed the subject and asked "How is Yami doing anyway, have you heard from him via the link?"

"No, not really. He's been pretty quiet so I guess things must be keeping him busy in the memory world, I miss him a lot but it is for the best I guess. I was surprised to find that we are still connected, I mean…his soul room is still there and he pops in for a visit or whenever I need someone to talk too." Yugi answered as he took his dirty dishes to the sink.

"I'm not surprised to hear that Yugi," Mrs. Mutou spoke calmly, "the 2 of you have been together for a long time. It's to be expected that both of you would have been changed by the relationship, he may have been a spirit but he became like a good friend/older brother to you and another son for Sugoroku and me."

"I would be surprised if you were something like his reencarntion, he is a part of you like you are a part of him. At least, I think it works something like that as I'm not positive any of us are directly descended from him. We never found out if he had been married or had children before he left, so there is that possibility to consider?"

Yugi paused then hesitated briefly before he replied "A son, Yami had a son before he died. I know that much at least, not sure if it is the only child he had or not."

Both adults looked at him in surprise then Sugoroku asked curiously "How did you find that out Yugi?"

Yugi sighed "Mostly dreams Grandpa, just about every night for the past 2 years has been filled with dreams of Yami's life. They haven't been costing me any sleep or interfering in my studies, they've been very helpful to be honest. So much that I immediately write everything down the moment I wake up, nor have I bothered to share this information with anyone except perhaps Prof. Hopkins. It's too personal to me and he is the only one who would understand, both he and Rebecca promise never to tell anyone where the information came from except as a fellow Egyptologist."

"I haven't been able to find out much about Yami's son except that Yami adopted him as a toddler, raising him as if he is his own flesh and blood. I learn a little more with every night of sleep, like last night gave me the childs name. Although I can't help but get this feeling that something big is coming, something which has Yami's son in the middle of it."

Sugoroku thought for a moment then said "You could be right Yugi, just be careful. You've been through enough of these situations to know what to do, remember to follow your heart and instincts. Listen to the heart of the cards and keep your deck with you at all times, the same goes for that sword you got last time."

"The Shadow Realm may be sealed shut for now, but something like that doesn't stay closed forever. There are other ways to open a door into the Shadow Realm other than the items, as you are no doubt learning as time goes by. Besides, I wouldn't be at all surprised if the residents of the Monster World come to your protection whenever needed. They care about you just as much as Yami does, probably more because you care about them and don't abuse their existence like others do."

Yugi blushed at that, running a hand through his spiky hair uncomfortably. Finally saying "Don't worry Grandpa, I never go anywhere without my deck or the sword. Although I don't carry the sword with me, I can summon it whenever I need assistance. Although I hope I don't need to use it again, my monster friends have always been enough for me. As for caring about the residents of the Monster World, of course I do! They aren't just monsters to me but friends, allies, even family in the case of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl."

Sugoroku and Mrs. Mutou chuckled, they too felt the same way about the inhabitants of the monster world. Sure some of them may do evil things but it was just like the human race, there are good ones and bad ones. Yugi paused in the kitchen long enough to grab a snack to eat while he worked on his university assignments, then he headed down the hall to his room.

It hadn't changed all that much since his adventures with the millennium items began, it was still somewhat messy with clothes scattered around. Except instead of being the room of a teenager, it is now the room of a 25 year old university student. Duel Monsters Posters covered parts of his walls, one had nicely framed photos and certificates neatly arranged over it. Still another had other soveners collected from his adventures artfully hung on it.

The young man walked over to his somewhat cluttered desk and put his snack down on a clear space, then slid onto his seat and decided to check his email before he buried himself into summer assignments.

A pleased look appeared on his face when Yugi saw he had mail from the gang and even his father, the young man knew his father tried to keep in touch regularly and arranged to come home a few days to a week once a year if he could. Yugi had been a nervous wreak when he heard that dad would be home for his high school graduation, something that excited him but also worried him.

Yugi smiled at the fond memory, happy that nothing went wrong or he didn't make a fool out of himself. Dad even managed to make it to his college graduation a few years later, again glad that everything went smoothly. The young man eagerly read what his father said then answered it, printing a copy of both so he would have them on file if needed. He also saved a copy of the letters on his hard drive in a special folder, Yugi missed his father but knew that the older man loved him and did his best to be a father to him despite the distance.

The young man thought about his friends and what they were up to now, They tried to get together once or twice a year since they all graduated high school and went their separate ways but it wasn't always manageable with schedules they have.

Yugi knew that Anzu was off studying dance in New York, Jono and Mai decided to team up then tackle the pro-duelist circuit together. Malik had gone back to Egypt with his siblings, making sure nothing happen to Yami's tomb or the Millennium items. Yugi couldn't help but wonder how things were for his troubled friend, he and Malik had become friends over the passing years. Ryou, as faras he knew was attending a university in England.

As for Honda and Otogi, those two were still hanging around Domino City and competing for Serenity's affection. It was all amusing to watch, especially Jono's reaction to his best friend flirting with his little sister. Yugi spent nearly an hour reading and answering his email, laughing at the craziness all the gang got into. Seto didn't say much in his email, in fact it was more Mokuba talking than his big brother.

Most of what Seto had to say dealt with the yearly Battle City Tournment Seto threw every summer, mostly because summer was the only time Yugi could compete in any Duel Monsters Competitions. All his classes and other obligations didn't leave Yugi much free time, so if Seto wanted his rival to compete then he had to have the tournments at times he could make it. Once done with his email, Yugi signed out of the program and switched over to his word processor. Brought up one of his papers then began to read it over, making corrections and slight changes as he went.

~*~

Present Time

Egypt

Ishtar Compound

Malik snorted in amusement as he read Yugi's email, not too surprised that his friend is busy with schoolwork and the family game shop. One of these days he would really like to visit the Kame Game Store and see what all was sold there, he still had all the cards that the Rare Hunters stole on his orders. Mostly because he didn't know what to do with them after he disbanded Ghouls and got his life straightened out again, Malik returned the cards he had records of to their proper owners…but that wasn't a whole lot. So now he kept all those cards locked in a secure case in his room, not wanting them anywhere he couldn't see them.

The young man sighed as he sat back and stretched, glad to be almost done his work so he could take a break. One of the things Malik had done once he returned home was to modernize the underground city his clan called home, just the living quarters and etc. The young man knew how important guarding Atemu's tomb and the Millennium Items are, so left most of the underground complex alone.

He just felt that if the clan didn't adapt and change with the times then they would fail at the task given them, something he didn't want to even consider. So brought in some modernization like electricity and running water, thanks to a waterwheel he had put in on the bank of one of the many underground rivers they have access too. This plus the numerous generators he brought in gave them enough electricity to oversee their needs, like the medical ward in their underground home.

Malik would have liked to put in solar panels and windmills as well, but wasn't sure where to place them so they won't draw attention to their location. The young man glared grumpily at the pile of work which remained on his desk, something he definitely did not like was paperwork…despite being clan head now!

Malik suddenly glanced toward the door and frowned when he heard footsteps in the distance, turning in his chair when Ishizu came into the room. Malik wondered what was wrong, the only time his sister had that kind of expression on her face is 1) she had a vision of some importance or 2) she has discovered something that threatened those within their protection.

"What is wrong sister?" Malik asked curiously.

"Trouble is brewing again little brother," Ishizu replied absently, "I received word from our sister clan of tombkeepers that the tomb of Pharaoh's son is about to be discovered. While that isn't technically a bad thing, I would prefer those we know and trust were the ones to find the princes tomb…not complete strangers."

"I also had a vision about the prince from the twin goddesses, they said the time has come for their child to awaken from his deep sleep and return to the world he came from. I've already sent word to our sister clan to keep everyone from the tomb, no matter what."

This surprised Malik, he had heard of the pharaoh's son in his studies but has never seen the childs tomb let alone knew where it was. Nor did he know of this other clan of tombkeepers, Malik just assumed they were the only ones.

Ishizu got his attention again when she said "Malik, I need you to email Yugi and ask him to please come to Egypt. Rashid will meet him at the Cairo Airport, as soon as he can get away preferably. I will contact Seto and ask him to as well, Pegasus is already in Egypt so I will get in touch with him also."

"Once you are done, I want you to head over to the medical ward and tell Aunt Niss to get medical supplies ready. If she asks why, tell her that the Pharaoh's son is awakening and will need medical care…she will know whawt to do after that."

Malik hesitated then asked "What do you mean Ishizu, how can the Pharaoh's son be awakening? Isn't the child dead, how old would he be?"

Ishizu sighed "No Malik, the prince is not dead but in a deep sleep. The child fell seriously ill after his 11th birthday and nothing the medical professions of that time tried…did anything, everything failed. Eventually the twin goddesses told the Pharaoh that there is no cure for what the prince had in that time period, but there is in this one….the princes original time period. So to keep the child alive, the priests and priestesses got together to put the prince into a deep sleep until the time period that had the cure arrived. When it did, those who were to have charge of the prince would be notified via the guardians…us."

"Time Period!?!?" Malik replied only to have his eyes widen as he realized what that meant, the Pharaoh's son wasn't born in that time period but in the future instead. Somehow an infant or young child ended up sent back in time to Atemu's era and was adopted by the Pharaoh…..

Ishizu nodded as she saw that her little brother understood what all this meant then cautioned "Despite being born in the future and sent back in time Malik, the child is still Atemu's son to all laws…normal and magical. The twin goddesses made sure of it, plus Mahaado performed a royal blood adoption on the child as an extra percaution. So the child has 2 fathers and 2 mothers, looking a little bit of all 4 combined…past and present together in one person."

"It is because of this, the prince must be protected at all costs. The child is important in this time because he is the only one who can defeat the evil stirring to rise again, he is important to the past because he is Atemu's son and therefore heir to Egypt should he be convinced to restore the kingdom."

Malik swore mentally in every language he knew, this is not good….not good at all. Not only must the prince be protected from all who wish him harm, he needed to be trained to survive. Plus there is the childs royal education, normal education, magical education and etc. Malik then paused as if something just occurred to him, only to groan and collapse against his chair. The child is an 11 year old boy, the worse age to be in his opinion as he remembered his own 11th year.

Ishizu chuckled as she saw the implications all this would cause, adults were okay to protect but children were a whole different subject all together. She turned and left her brothers quarters, going to complete her own tasks. There was so much to do and very little time left to do it in, she just prayed that everything went smoothly. Before she got too far from Maliks door, she could hear the sound of fingers moving over the keys of her brothers high-tech laptop and knew Malik was sending an email to Yugi as she requested.

~*~

Bill groaned as he slowly began to regain consciousness, moving carefully only to wince and inhale sharply as his body began to protest rather painfully. He decided to just lay there and try to figure out what the heck happened, last thing he remembered was approaching the location he believe the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh's son to be then darkness after that.

Could he have set off a trap of some sort that he missed, not all traps in Egyptian tombs were curses. Many were just very ingenious and dangerous muggle traps, like pits and other such things. Bill frowned thoughtfully, although he was sure it looked more like a grimace than a frown.

Finally he decided to extend his magical awareness to check out the surroundings, only to grow alarmed when he couldn't feel his magic at all. Oh it was still there within his core but he had no access to it, something had cut him off from his magic and it brought Bill close to panicing. He managed to open his eyes and blink several times to clear his vision, still not seeing much except darkness but things started to change after a few moments.

Bill could now see that he was in some kind of cell, an old one by the looks of it but one that is extremely well made. After some careful work, he managed to get his body sat up and leaned against the stone. Bill continued to look around the cell and wonder how he got here, eventually noticing the strange gold bracelets with the familiar Egyptian symbols on them but he didn't know what they meant yet.

"So the intruder is finally awake hmmm?" A female voice replied coldly from outside the cell.

Bill looked up and saw an elderly woman with hard, cold eyes and long snow white hair carefully braided out of the way. She didn't look dangerous but the eldest Weasley son knew better, the woman had the same aura of age, power and wisdom that Albus Dumbledore has but this woman would be much more dangerous then his old headmaster would ever be.

'Don't bother trying to use your magic young Weasley, as long as you are in that cell and wearing those nullifiers…you are magic less." The woman explained dryly only to bark out in laughter at his look of surprise that she knew who he was.

"Don't be so surprised young man, we've been watching you ever since you first began to look for the Nameless Pharaoh's son. We also told our brother clan about the danger you posed to their own duty in guarding the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb, so they have been warned."

"We did our research and know everything about you William Arthur "Bill" Weasley and your family, we know that you are the eldest of 7 kids and eldest son. A graduate of Hogwarts, a very talented curse breaker for those blasted goblins who I have yet to deal with for not keeping the agreement between us."

Nor did the woman stop there, she continued to prove that when she said everything…she meant everything. It also clued into Bill just how much trouble he is in now and it showed when he inhaled sharply, muttering "Oh Merlin…I've run afoul of the tombkeepers! I should have realized that the Nameless Pharaoh's sons tomb had this level of protection."

The woman chuckled darkly as she turned to leave, tossing back over her shoulder "It's not just the princes tomb we guard but his siblings and fiance as well, all 26 of them…14 boys and 12 girls. Their mothers are with the Pharaoh in his tomb, the same with the father of the prince's fiance."

Bill's eyes had widened at the sheer number of kids the Nameless Pharaoh had and people thought his parents were nuts for having so many kids! He then remembered to ask "What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing right now but eventually you will face judgement at the hands of the Pharaoh himself." The womans voice echoed back down the hall, letting him know that he is going to be here for a good while to come.

~*~

Yugi frowned as he checked his email one last time before bed, seeing he had a letter not only from Malik but also Seto as well which is odd for him. It became even odder and even more alarming once he read them, causing his eyes to widen as he read. First Malik said he needed to come to Egypt, something to do with the Pharaoh's tomb.

Yugi really hoped nothing had happened to Atemu's tomb, he of all people deserved to rest in peace undisturbed. He also prayed that nothing had disturbed the Millennium Items place of rest, those items needed to be left alone to do their task. The letter from Seto simply said that he was called to Egypt as well by Malik's older sister, he wanted to know if Yugi was as well and would give him a lift on his plane if so.

The young man immediately sent an answer to both, saying that he would come as soon as he could, telling Seto that he will gladly accept the ride on one of his planes. Once sent, Yugi saved the letters and got ready for bed but sleep did not come quickly for him. His mind wouldn't calm down enough for sleep to come, he spent the next several hours trying to figure out what was going on over in Egypt that required both Seto and himself.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Alright, chapter 1 done for the most part. Not exactly happy with ending it here as I could have added more to it but the rest I can add to the Chapter 2 somewhere.

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts and etc, I am excited to get them and really try to put what is said in the reviews to use as I work on each chapter. Hope the story continues to be a favorite among you all but even I can tell that my 'Mr. Angel' series is the 1 in the list of my stories that everyone wants to read.

Phoenix Firestorm


	3. Chapter 3

Millennium Child

Chapter 2

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Yugi gazed out the window at the Ancient land of Egypt, both the endless desert and human settlements that managed to survive the harsh climate. The ancient land still fascinated and drew him, no matter how many other places he has been too and seen. No matter how many adventures he had, Yugi always ended up back in Egypt.

To be honest, Yugi didn't mind coming back here. Maybe it was because Egypt made him feel closer to Atemu, his 'partner' and 'older brother-figure'. Yugi missed the ancient spirit and the conversations they would have, he learned so much from Atemu about games and himself. So even though he missed Atemu, Yugi knew that it was for the best they parted ways as best friends, he still has all the memories and etc of their time together.

Yugi pulled himself out of his thoughts and glanced at the young man beside him, Seto had focused entirely on his work during the trip here and was now putting everything away in his briefcase which could only mean that the plane was coming in for a landing, Yugi started to collect up his own belongings so he won't be left behind when Seto headed for the door. Not that he had a lot of stuff with him anyway, just a carry-on and his schoolbag full of college assignments to work away at.

His laptop, a gift from Seto as the man wanted to keep in touch with Yugi no matter where he went, and duel disk were also with him. Yugi kept his cards on him at all times anyway, contained in their protective case and tucked into a pocket inside his jacket.

Yugi had also been greatly surprised when he noticed that the lost Xodia cards somehow returned to his deck. Sure they looked worn and used but that could just mean damage by the seawater. Either way, Yugi was glad to have his grandpa's missing cards back where they belong and the deck felt more happy than it had ever been. Either way, Yugi brought both disc and cards since his instincts told him that they may be needed in the future.

The rest of his stuff was in the single suitcase he brought, not completely sure it would even be needed since he didn't know how long his visit to Egypt would be. Both young men got to their feet once the plane came to a complete stop at the end of the runway and near the hangers, heading for the door but couldn't actually disembark until the stairs were in place.

Neither one said anything to each other, but Seto spoke to the crew of the plane about what they are to do while he is seeing to business. Yugi spent the time looking around the airport, not too surprised to see Rishid…Malik and Ishizu's older brother exit the airport building then come toward them.

Rishid spotted the 2 men his sister sent him to collect almost as soon as they left the plane, the new pharaoh's rather distinctive hairstyle is very hard to miss and Seto Kaiba is definitely not someone anyone can ignore just at first glance. Even if you didn't know who either of them were, there was something them that just got your attention and drew you along in their wake.

"It is good to see you again Pharaoh," Rishid replied once he reached them, "did you and Priest Seto have a safe flight over?"

Totally ignoring the Kaiba glare currently trying to burn right threw him, Seto…as usual….was being difficult and not believing his destiny as Priest in the new Pharaoh's court.

Seto Kaiba will also be the only priest in Yugi's court as the others haven't been reborn or, like the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl plus his sister and himself, serve the Pharaoh in other ways. The only one whom Rishid didn't think will ever be reborn is Shadi, the spirit of that former priest will probably continue his task of serving the Pharaoh from the afterlife.

Yugi smiled at the older man then said "Oh the flight over was great, it

would have to be with Seto involved!"

Chuckling as that comment made Seto switch his burning glare to him, knowing full well that it won't work on Yugi no matter how many times he tries.

"Hrmph, so what was so important that we had to drop everything and get here….like yesterday….fast?" Seto asked gruffly.

"I can't say much as Ishizu warned me that enemies of both you and the Pharaoh may be listening," Rishid murmured cautiously, "but I can say this much though. The Sleeping Prince is about to awaken!"

Both Seto and Yugi reacted differently to that last sentence, Seto stiffened and paled slightly as he was struck by a river of past memories from his former life as Priest Set about a certain boy-prince who managed to weasel into a special place in his heart.

Yugi inhales sharply as he remembers the dreams on Atemu's life he had been having, particularly the ones about his big brother's son. He couldn't help but wonder if Atemu sent him the dreams in an attempt to tell him something, but what that could be…Yugi wasn't sure.

Rishid led them through the airport to customs and then to baggage claim so they could get their luggage, after that the group left the airport to climb into the jeep parked out front. Nor was it long until they left Cairo far behind and were entering the treacherous desert, neither Seto or Yugi said anything as they were focused on what Rishid said. Seto was having a particularly hard time as he struggled to deal with the memories and his stubborn refusal to believe in anything that didn't make sense, it was like dealing with the millennium items all over again.

Seto knew better now to fight against it but that didn't mean he just accepted it, not likely! Instead he just went with the flow until he had learn more of what is going on, then he would know what steps to take.

Yugi was just the opposite though, he was excited and looked forward to this next adventure. He wanted to meet his nephew in real life rather than just in dreams. Yugi also wanted to know more about the child and why Atemu had to do what he did to his son, there had to be more to it than what he saw in the dreams.

It really didn't take all that long for them to arrive at the camp set up near where the prince's tomb was hidden, in fact they saw the guards long before the actual camp. Yugi and Seto recognized most of the people in the camp as Tomb Guardians, both from Rishid's clan and what looked like another clan. Malik and Ishizu were just coming out of the tent when the jeep came into camp, both immediately headed over to greet Yugi and Seto. Although both men frowned when they saw Pegasus step out of the tent not long after the siblings, he was followed by 4 other people whom neither recognized although one looked to be Egyptian.

"Yugi!" Malik called as the jeep came to a stop not far from the tent.

"Good to see you again my Pharaoh, I trust you and Priest Seto had a calm flight over here?" Ishizu asked calmly once the siblings reached the jeep.

"Hi Malik, Ishizu! Seto and I came as soon as we got your email," Yugi replied as he climbed out of the jeep, "so how have you both been since we last met. Your ugly side hasn't shown up again, has he Malik?"

Malik chuckled "No, there has been no sign of him ever since he got banished into the shadow world. Although I have been careful not to loose control of my emotions on the chance he finds a way back, the millennium items may be sealed but there are other ways into the shadow World." Seto spoke up "What is Pegasus doing here?" rather sharply.

Ishizu answered "Pegasus is here because the prince is also connected to him, the same with the 2 men with him."

"What do you mean Ishizu?" Yugi asked curiously.

Malik spoke up fore his sister "We'll explain fully once we are back in the tent, it isn't safe to say much out in the open like this."

Both Yugi and |Seto understood that very well, following the siblings back to the tent while some of the crew took their bags to the tent they will be staying in during the time here. No one said anything else until the flaps to the tent entrance were secured shut, plus other security measures.

Malik started out with introductions to others Yugi and Seto didn't know, Ishizu would take over and explain the rest.

"Yugi, you already know Pegasus Crawford. With him are Sirius Black and his friend Remus Lupin, they came from England in search of a friends son who went missing. Beside them is the Egyptian Minister of Magic, Rapses Teremun."

Yugi smiled as he shook hands with each as they were introduced, Seto did nothing except stand there and glare coolly at them….unfortunately the Kaiba glare didn't seem to work as well with the newcomers as it did on others.

Rapses stepped forward and said "Welcome back to Egypt Neo-Pharaoh Yugi, I am sorry that it took this long for us to actually meet. Hopefully we will be able to talk more before you need to leave for Japan once this is over, mainly to thank you for returning Pharaoh Atemu to us whole…memories and all."

Yugi blushed at that, sort of embarrassed but also glad that most of the Egyptians accepted Atemu back after all those years gone from them. He is glad to finally meet the Minister for Magical Egypt though, discovering the hidden magical world not long after he said good-bye to Atemu. Although he had only been to a few of the hidden areas, Yugi wasn't too concerned about the rest as he will get to them eventually.

He has been to the Oriental Magical areas and is quite well known in Magical Japan, China, Korea, Taiwan and Mongolia. Yugi wouldn't be at all surprised if word of him had spread to the rest of the magical world but it didn't really concern him any since his only interest is keeping the Shadow World under control. Over the years he had become something of a protector of the -Monster World and inhabitants, Guardian of the Shadow Magic which he kept a close eye on to make sure wasn't released or abused.

Yugi turned his attention to Pegasus and asked "So Pegasus, what have you been up to since we last talked? I know some as I try to keep informed on what the other bearers are up too, your gift hasn't been acting up on you…has it?" "Why Yugi-boy," Pegasus answered as if insulted, "I get the feeling that you don't trust me? No need to worry, I've been a good boy!"

Seto snorted "Yeah right, I find that hard to believe!"

Pegasus continued as if Seto wasn't there, something that annoyed the young man.

"My 'gift' has been behaving itself quite well, only acting up every son often but I have gotten it pretty much under control now." Pegasus replied calmly.

"Good to hear Pegasus," Yugi spoke with some relief, "now I will assume that the person you are looking for and Atemu's son are connected somehow?"

Pegasus chuckled "Leave it up to Yugi-boy to have everything figured out before anyone says a word! Yes, I and my companions are in Egypt to find a 10-11 year old boy. He's my second cousin, Sirius's godson and has been missing since the murder of his parents. Harry was a little over a year old at the time, everyone searched for him and eventually gave up but the 3 of us didn't."

"I focused all my resources toward the search, Remus and Sirius took on the Magical areas while I looked after the normal world. Nothing came up for months and we were nearing the end of our ropes, so to speak, until a certain ghostly guardian left behind a hint to point us in the right direction." This surprised Yugi and Seto but only Yugi showed it, Seto just had a bit of interest in his eyes. Neither had expected to see or hear from Shadi again after the Millennium items were dealt with, but apparently Shadi was still needed for some reason.

"What makes you think the kid is still alive," Seto asked bluntly, "it has been several years since he disappeared?"

"Oh little Harry is still alive," Pegasus drawled, "the goblins at the wizarding bank would have said otherwise. The Magical world has ways to tell if someone is still alive or not, the only requirement is if you have enough power to even use half of them. Besides, Shadi pretty much said so in what little he could say."

Yugi asked seriously "Do either of you have any photos or anything of the child that I can see? I've been dreaming of Atemu's son for some time now, so I can tell you if they are one and the same." Pegasus nodded then motioned for Remus to dig out the file of photos and other information on Harry that they put together for the search, Remus set the folder on the table then stepped back to let Yugi examine the contents. No one said anything, preferring to give the spiky haired Pharaoh the silence needed.

Yugi was pretty sure that the 2 children are one and the same, but didn't know how Pegasus cousin got to a place where Atemu would find him. The only ways he know of were 1) time travel which would be risky for a child that young or 2) the Egyptian Deities were involved somehow, if it was those deities then which ones were they and what did they want.

Remus spoke up softly "Why did you call him Neo-Pharaoh, Egypt stopped having Kings back when the new kingdom ended and the people disposed of the royal lines?"

"Simple, we call him that because Yugi is. He is a direct descendent of Atemu, formerly known as the Nameless Pharaoh. It had also been prophesied that a member of the lost Pharaohs line would return and take his/her place as ruler of Egypt, at least Magical Egypt will welcome him/her back and since just about every part of Egypt is magical…."

"It was also prophesized that one of his line would finish what he started and completely seal the Shadow World away, limiting the use of Shadow Magic."

"So Yugi is an extremely powerful person on his own, you could also say he has the favour of the Egyptian Deities. The position of Minister of Magical Egypt is just a formality that we created as a precaution while we waited for our king to return. When that happened, then the Minister would take the position of advisor to the Pharaoh."

Rapses paused here for a moment then said uncertainly "Although to be honest, we weren't sure exactly if our king would be from Atemu's line or his cousin Priest Set's line, Yugi is descended from Atemu while Seto here is descended from Set. Prophesizes may have been made and we were determined to listen to them but we also wanted to be sure so watchers were assigned to both lines."

Again, Seto seemed to be surprised by the news, he had pretty much accepted that Yugi and he were connected by the cards plus Egypts link but not the rest. The fact that he also stood to inherit the raising new kingdom of Egypt made him uneasy. Seto had enough trouble with his company, could he really handle a kingdom on top of that? He wasn't so sure that he wanted to know or even try.

Let Yugi handle Egypt, he seem to be taking everything in stride, almost as if it is meant for him. Seto had no intention of leaving his rival and possible extremely distant cousin alone through all this, he also wasn't going to stick around 24/7 either. Seto didn't really think much would change between Yugi and himself, duel battles may become more common though.

He'll be around to give 'advise' which will be more like talk sense into Yugi whenever needed, Seto will even take his ancestors position as 'Priest' in the royal court and attend the things as Yugi needs to hold them, although Seto didn't think Yugi will be doing much except focus all his attention on the little prince that is calling to him. One thing did bug him though and that is why was he called here, Seto knew why Yugi is often called to Egypt but not him.

"Ishizu," Seto asked suddenly, "why did you ask me to come here? Yugi is pretty obvious, I can understand why you want him here but not me?"

Ishizu smiled mysteriously and knew the others wanted to know as well, so took her time answering.

"It is simple Seto," Ishizu replied, "you are needed to get past all the protections and defences within the prince's tomb. They were created by 4 of the Pharaoh's most loyal priests and have never been broken, our sister clan of tomb keepers protect the exterior of the tomb and the area around it. Preventing intruders from getting to it and keeping the Prince's sleep from being awaken before its time, they keep a tight reign on any knowledge of the prince."

Those loyal priest(esses) were the Pharaoh's cousin, Priest Set, Priestess Isis, Priest Shada and Priest Mahaado. Two of those 4 were reborn to serve the Pharaoh again, if necessary. Priest Set was reborn as you Seto Kaiba, you are also a direct descendent of your past self which is why you look identical to your ancestor/past self. Priestess Isis was reborn in myself but my task has been split in two, as Priestess Isis I am to continue keeping the Pharaoh safe and guiding him should it be necessary. As Ishizu Ishtar, my only concern and responsibility is Malik. The only times those 2 tasks worked together was back when we first met, I needed to do my part to bring the Millennium Items back together as well as help the Pharaoh regain his lost memories."

She reached out and put a hand on Malik's shoulder, continuing "I also needed help to save my brother from the darkness, something that you would understand as an older sibling yourself."

Seto snorted at that but gave a faint nod in acknowledgement, he will agree with her on that much at least. Anyone who threatens his little brother or even puts him in danger will pay dearly, Seto has already sown that he meant business when it came to his family.

Sirius suddenly asked "What about the other 2 Priests, you said that you needed 4 in order to get through everything?"

"Mahaado and Shada were not reborn like the others, although they continue to serve and protect the Pharaoh in other ways. They may eventually be reborn sometime in the future," Ishizu explained, "but only Kami/the Creator knows when that will be. Isn't that right Shadii?"

Sirius and Remus both jumped when Shadii suddenly appeared in the tent, not use to anyone appearing without some sort of sound although they should be since they have seen ghosts and etc. The others didn't so much as flinch, used to the guardian coming and going without being seen.

"You are right as usual Ishizu," Shadii replied calmly, "but that isn't the only reason why Seto is needed here. He needs to be here because Ahmose is also waking up along with the prince, who also happens to be her fiancé!"

Seto frowned as the name Ahmose meant something to him but he had no idea why or where he heard it before, he did have a feeling that it is extremely important.

Sirius spoke again "Who is Ahmose?" curiosity in his voice.

Shadii answered calmly "Ahmose is the lovechild of Priest Set and Kisara, his most treasured possession."

Seto froze and all color drained from his face as he inhaled sharply, eyes widened some as he gazed straight ahead blankly. Memories slammed into him of a small girl child completely covered in light linen clothes, a girl child who had no color to her at all simply because she is a true albino as evident in the red iris of her eyes. A girl child who looked to be no older than 4 or 5 but he knew she is actually 7 years old, at least she was 7 when Ahmose joined his nephew in deep sleep.

Pegasus, Shadii, Ishizu and Malik all watched Seto anxiously. Waiting for him to ride the resurfacing memories that were threatening to pull him under, neither of them could do anything to help him with this. Seto had to get through this on his own, they just hoped he came out intact and still the Seto Kaiba they knew.

While Seto dealt with his returning memories of a past life, Yugi had continued to study the various pictures given him of Pegasus's cousin. The child did look like the one he had seen back when his dreams first started, before going through a very special adoption that made him Atemu's true son. Except Yugi had to be sure so went to his book bag and dug out a leather zippered portfolio, he brought it back over to the table and unzipped the folder before he set it in a clear spot on the table.

Opening it to reveal various sketches, both colored and black'n'white, large and small, carefully encased in protective covers. The folder was part binder, part sketchbook and part folder as evident by all the places to keep things. Yugi focused his attention and flipped through the sketches until he found the ones he wanted.

Eventually Yugi found the sketches he did of his nephew's life and began to compare the boy to the ones of Pegasus's cousin, not too surprised that he is right after all. Pegasus, Sirius and Remus had watched Yugi search through the sketches he had, only to have their eyes widen slightly when they saw the sketches of Harry.

"What does this mean?" Sirius asked as he studied the sketches.

"Who is that, it looks like Harry but there are slight differences in the later sketches." Remus asked curiously.

Yugi replied "These sketches are of Pharaoh Atemu's eldest son, Prince Yahya Khasekhem Harold Teremun James. It is his tomb that we are at right now and will be entering eventually, once we get things figured out and organized." Pegasus looked between the photos of Harry and the sketches of Yahya, glancing at the 2 thoughtfully before saying "The 2 boys do look remarkably alike, one would almost think they were twins. You said that Yami's eldest son's name is Yahya Khasekhem Harold Teremun James, correct?"

Yugi nodded curiously, wondering what Pegasus is up to now. The others all watched as well, although some thought that maybe the truth had been figured out.

Pegasus replied absently "Yahya means 'given by God' while Khasekhem means 'the 2 powers appear' and Teremun means 'loved by his father', all 3 are known Egyptian names. Harold and James on the other hand, are not. Harold is a Scandinavian name that means 'army ruler', James is the English variant of the Hebrew name Jacob which means 'he who supplants'. Now James may have been a name that was known back in Yami's time, considering how close to Egypt England is and the fact that merchants travelling between the 2 countries could have brought the name to Egypt and Yami's notice."

The others nodded in agreement at this, it is very possible that such a thing did happen given the time period they are talking about. Everyone turned their attention back to Pegasus when he continued to speak, curious as to what else he had to say.

"Now the name Harold," Pegasus spoke thoughtfully, "would not have been known in that area of the world during the period of time Yami came from. At least I believe it would be if I got my history right, but I can't really be sure. The Scandinavians hadn't reached Egypt by that time, at least not that I know of."

The conversation would have continued too but they were interrupted by someone at the door of the tent, Rishid went to see who it was and came back to tell his younger sister who just nodded. Rishid went back to the entrance while Ishizu turned to the others in the tent and began to explain.

"Our Aunt, the leader of the tombkeeper clan guarding the prince's tomb, is here to meet everyone and learn what the plans are so far." Ishizu spoke calmly.

Malik snorted "She is our father's younger sister but is also nothing at all like him, the 2 of them never got along and Aunt Hatshepsut was glad when she married into our sister clan as it got her away from him. This allowed her to only see him at the clan meetings whenever they are held as all clan leaders had to attend, it also allowed her to keep in touch with the family that she did get along with."

"Which would be my numerous nieces and nephews mostly," an elderly voice retorted harshly but with humor laced into it "now get over here and give me a hug young man!"

The group turned and looked toward the entrance of the tent while both Ishizu and Malik went over to greet their aunt. Rashid stood by her and waited for his younger siblings, each received a hug and a kiss on the cheek from her then Malik got a closer examination. Only to nod abruptly and say "Good, your more childish side is behaving himself."

The conversation would have continued but they were interrupted by someone at the door, Rishid went to see who it was and came back to tell Ishizu who just nodded. Rishid went back to the entrance while Ishizu turned to the others in the tent and began to explain.

"Our Aunt, the leader of the tombkeeper clan guarding the prince's tomb, is here to meet everyone and learn about what the plans are so far." Ishizu spoke calmly.

Malik snorted "She is our Father's younger sister but is nothing at all like him, the 2 of them have never gotten along and Aunt Hatshepsut was glad when she married into our sister clan as it got her away from him. This allowed her to only see him at the clan meetings whenever they are held as all clan leaders had to attend, it also allowed her to keep in touch with the family that she did get along with."

"Which would be my numerous nieces and nephews mostly," an elderly voice retorted harshly but with humor laced into it, "now get over here and give me a hug young man!"

The group turned and looked toward the entrance of the tent, while both Ishizu and Malik went over to greet their aunt. Each received a hug and kiss on the cheek from her then Malik got a closer examination, only to nod abruptly and say "Good, your more childish side is behaving himself!"

"Childish side," Yugi spoke up, "Malik said his darker side hadn't acted up again?"

Malik blushed at that and looked uncomfortable while Ishizu explained "Malik's darker side will never fully disappear Pharaoh, mainly because it is just another side of his personality. One created by all the negative emotions brought on by our father's treatment and unfair expectations.

"It is true that the firstborn male traditionally becomes the head Tombkeeper, but not always. As long as it is a male, the next Tombkeeper can be first or second or even third born. Rishid could have done it, he may not have been born a member of the clan but mother and the rest of us adopted him as a member of our family. Father is the only one who did not and unfortunately, his word was law in most things."

"Anyway, when Maliks darker side finally appeared, it had the personality of a 6 year old child who was not getting its own way. Rishid's presence helped to keep Malik calm and their darker side under control, for the most part. It wasn't a perment solution but one that worked best at that time, Rishid stayed with Malik while I worked to find a more perment solution."

"Fortunately, the Pharaoh and his new court solved Malik's problem before I was able, for that alone I will be eternally thankful for. Rishid and I got our baby brother back whole, for the most part. As for the time Malik's darker side decided to act up, it choose time to do so because our Aunt was visiting then and saw what was going on. So she acted and did what we never thought to do, she took Dark Malik over her knee and paddled his behind. Needless to say, it worked and Dark Malik has been shocked into silence ever since."

Now this surprised everyone in the tent who looked at the siblings with stunned expressions. Yugi was the first to pull himself together and he chuckled "Well, I will have to admit that if it works then don't try to change it."

"It makes sense to treat Malik's darker side as a child throwing a temper tantrum, considering it is so much younger than the real Malik. I assume that Ishizu and Rishid now know what to do the next time this happens, I would do it but it really isn't my place to."

"There is no need to worry Pharaoh, we will take a more active role in our brothers life." Ishizu assured Yugi.

"Good," Yugi replied, "I consider Malik my friend despite everything that happened. So wouldn't really feel comfortable punishing Malik like that when it really isn't my place to. The same with you and Rishid as well Ishizu, both of you have become my friends after everything we all have been through."

Lady Hatshepsut spoke up "Now that we have explained things better, shall we get down to business. My people are ready to take you to the Prince's tomb whenever you are ready, we can't take you right to the tomb because of all the protections placed in it but we can take you close enough."

"Our healers will also be standing by to care for any who get injured, they will be waiting in the medical tent with the others who came with you. Any other assistance you require will be provided, as long as it doesn't take away from our sworn duty to protect the tomb."

Yugi nodded to show that he understood, then glanced at the others to find out if plans had been completed yet. Pegasus answered "We should be ready to go early tomorrow morning, there are only a few loose ends to tie up with the preparations."

Lady Hatshepsut nodded once then left the tent to return to her people, thinking of whatever else that had to be done for the Prince's awakening. Royal Guards and Trainers will have to be picked, trained for their task to care for the prince. Advisors chosen for the very difficult task of guiding him, but she didn't think they would get much chance too.

Not with the new Pharaoh and his court there to care for the prince in this new world, she just hoped that everything will work out well for her prince and new king.

* * *

Puffs and pants as leaves minefield behind, staggering the last few steps before collapsing. I finally got this chapter done, the writers block is gone and my muses came back. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the long delay, enjoy.

* * *

Program used: Microsoft Works Word Processor

of pages: 10 pages without notes, 10 pages with notes.

* * *

Story Update:

Chapters in the works:

Next chapter to Gentle Soul - 9 pages completed

Next chapter to Millennium Child - completed, done and posted.

Next chapter to The Burning Angel - 4 pages completed

Next chapter to Poison Snow - not started yet

Next chapter to Son of the Death god - not started yet

Next chapter to Prince of Thieves - not started yet

Next chapter to Shinobi Pokemon Master - not started yet

Next chapter to Mr. Angel and Son - not started yet.


End file.
